Portable electronic devices (e.g., cellular telephones and laptop computers) may be provided with secure elements for enabling secure transaction communications with another entity (e.g., a merchant). Often times, these communications are associated with commercial transactions or other secure data transactions that require the electronic device to generate, access, and/or share a native payment credential, such as a credit card credential, on the secure element with the other entity. However, storage of different native payment credentials for different users on a single electronic device has often been inefficient.